Digimummies
by Celestra
Summary: A DigimonMummies Alive crossover. Scarab sends the mummies to an alternate world so that Presley's unprotected, but he doesn't count on Presley also being sent along with them. And as fate would have it, the Digiworld is about to get an Egyptian twist...
1. Random Fate

Digi-mummies

Digi-mummies

Chapter One-

Random Fate

By Celestra (Les)

This was written for my friend Major Magic. I really don't care if you read it or not, but it would be nice to read and review this as it is a crossover of two of the best shows I have ever seen, Mummies Alive, and Digimon, and the return of Powers of the Crests! But anyHOO! Any one else like those two shows?! If you don't then I advise you to leave. If you haven't heard of one or the other, you could read anyways, or look it up on the Internet. There's a LOT of sites for both of them. So without further ado, I present you with Digi-mummies!

Panting, gasping, Presley rounded several corners of the night streets, attempting to escape from Scarab. The evil sorcerer had tried yet again to capture Presley in order to gain immortality from the soul of Rapses. Dripping with sweat, Presley ran faster, feeling the muscles in his legs tiring, yet he went on, knowing the results would disastrous if he did not escape. He grabbed his amulet and brought up to face level. He spoke into his amulet, calling for help to the mummies, for he could hear Scarab pursuing him, the buzz of his wings, the hiss of Heka, seeing the beetle armor glinting in the moonlight.

"Jakal! Nefertina! Armon! Rath! HELP, would ya?!

He swung around a corner sharply, and came face to face with the brick wall of a horrible looking alley. "Dead end alley," he muttered. "Time to backtrack." 

"I do not think so, Rapses." Came Scarab's voice from behind him. 

Presley whipped around, but Scarab was not behind him. Deeply puzzled, Presley cocked his head towards the wall again, and he gave a surprised gasp. "You were behind me!"

"But now I am in front of you. Your soul is mine, boy. You will not escape me again." Scarab clenched his fist. "After all these years, revenge will be mine!"

"Thirty five hundred years, to be exact," Heka hissed.

"This is NOT good," murmured Presley. He gripped his amulet very tightly. "Guys? GUYS?! Even while fighting shabties, it shouldn't take them this long to get to me."

Scarab unclenched his fist. "You are mine, Rapses." His eyes glinted evilly. 

"Help! Anyone! Please help me!" Presley shouted.

"O spirit of-"

"STOP!!!" came a voice. The voice was a feminine one, and a young one at that, so it couldn't be Nefertina's. 

Presley looked around in a puzzled fashion. He wasn't overly worried; the person seemed to be trying to help. She was a girl of about eleven. She was shown in vortex of swirling colors, surrounded by blue. She was rather pretty, Presley thought. She was blond with blue eyes, and a pink shirt and green baggy pants. The thing that intrigued Presley about her, was the thing around her neck. It had a turquoise heart-like symbol on it.

"Scarab, you will not succeed with gaining immortality by taking the soul of the ancient prince Rapses. I won't let you!!!!!!"

The symbol flew out of the necklace around her neck and flew in front of her, and Presley.

"What the h-" Presley was heard muttering before his words were drowned out as the symbol's turquoise color began to warp as a shield, and as a turquoise, black and silver spiraled beam that shot towards Scarab. All went black.

Presley sat straight up in his bed, remembering the strange dream (or was it a vision?) that had just occurred, and savoring the feeling of finding out he was completely safe instead of dead, or with Scarab.

"_But was it a dream?_" he asked himself.

***

Elanna ran faster, her legs pumping as she ran even faster, the strings on her pants whipping her knees. Metalseadramon was pursuing her, and she seemed to be separated from Raimon, or anyone from that matter. "Oh damn, oh damn," she muttered; a metallic slithering sort of sound told her that Metalseadramon was drawing ever closer, and indeed, impending doom was too.

"Why am I here? Where's Raimon, and Matt and Tai and the others? Why ME?" she questioned. "Damn," she muttered again. 

Suddenly she stopped cold. She faced complete darkness. She tried to move forward in it, because it could probably shield her Metalseadramon, hiding her, but she couldn't move forward. She tried to left and right, but it seemed that she could only move back, towards Metalseadramon.

"Great. If it's not one thing, it's another."

The sounds Metalseadramon made were closer now. She started to panic more and more. "Raimon! Raimon! Tai! Matt! Agumon! Gabumon! TK! Kate! Guys! ANYBODY!" she screamed. 

"So we meet, Digidestined." Metalseadramon's voice floated from behind her.

"But how did-"

"The darkness will help only those who are evil. It helped me, but not you. It did not help you, so now you must DIE!" Metalseadramon's voice was cruel, evil and emotionless.

"Help me, please, somebody!" Elanna pleaded.

"River of pow-"

"STOP!!!" came a masculine voice. The voice didn't sound like any of the other Digidestined guys. Elanna looked around, not worried, but curious, because she had called for help and somebody came to help. Locating the speaker, Elanna sighed, for not only did a guy come to help, but also it was a boy, and a cute one at that.

The boy was around twelve years old, had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a cream colored jacket over a white t shirt and green shorts. Trees surrounded him, and blue substance made his background look more like a portal of some sort.

" Metalseadramon, you cannot destroy one of the other hopes of saving the world. I will not let you destroy this girl."

The boy held weapon of sorts, looking sort of like a boomerang.

While the boy spoke, Elanna noticed something around the boy's neck. It was a black leather string, and on it was curious looking golden amulet, and on it was the Eye of Ra symbol.

Elanna sensed that the boy's soul was not exactly from the present. Her power allowed her to see his soul, and that was all. 

The amulet flew off the boy's neck, going in front of Elanna. It was sort of misty, and the amulet itself began to warp around the Eye of Ra symbol. The colors twisted, yet the Eye remained the same. It seemed to grow larger, though. It made a sort of shield around Elanna, and as this happened; the boy threw the boomerang-like weapon at Metalseadramon.

The weapon hit Metalseadramon sharply, and also parts of the warped amulet shot towards him. All went black.

Elanna woke up with start; quickly trying to see where Metalseadramon was, where the boy had gone, and seeing the other Digidestined and their digimon right there. Raimon was on her right side, and TK and Patamon lay on her left. 

She must have screamed when she woke, because TK mumbled," You okay?"

"Yeah." TK went back to sleep.

"Was that a vision?" Elanna asked out loud into the night air.

***

"Dear, dear, so many ways to capture the prince and so little time," Scarab sighed, shuffling some papers that were in a cream-colored manila folder in his office.

"That's right, boss. So, how much time do you have left, now?"

Scarab ignored her. "I need a new plan to capture Rapses. I am no closer to gaining immortality today than to thirty five hundred years ago."

"You know, boss, I think you have another wrinkle. I'm not sure though, because there are a lot of wrinkles there already."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Heka."

"Why don't you just send the mummies somewhere else?"

"I would, but where could I send them? They always seem to get back in time."

Heka remained silent for a moment. "Why not through the Western Gate?"

"Heka, you birdbrain, Amenhotep is in the Western Gate and he'll be sure to send them back quick as possible."

Scarab paused. "Immortality, and a great power will surge through me, but only through that blasted boy! I need a way to get the mummies away from him long enough to steal the soul. And add some torture because he has foiled me for this long." Scarab smiled coyly. 

"Wait a minute . . . " 

"What?" Scarab asked. "Heka, tell me quick. Before I decide to stick your head down the toilet again."

"Yes sir. See, instead of sending the mummies to another place in _this_ world, we'll send them into a _different_ world. You can program where and take some of their powers and give to you."

"I like the way you think, Heka. You think like a snake."

"I _am_ a snake, boss."

"Whatever. Now we'll have to choose another world."

Scarab stood out of his comfy leather chair walked over to a dark-grey filing cabinet. He pulled out one of the silver handles ruffled around inside." Western Gate monsters, wrecking monsters, ah, here we are, worlds." He pulled out a manila folder identical to the first on he was looking at. He sat back down at his desk, threw his old folder off the desk, where it's contents lay cluttered on the floor. He sat back down and opened the folder. He looked at the papers that named the worlds and their properties.

"Hmm. The Vitiworld." He read down. "I don't think so. The 'Wacko World'? I don't even want to read about it. This one has no name, but it says it'll change the skins of its occupants. What good is that? Are there any worlds good enough to strand the mummies in?!" 

"Hey Scarab, this one fell on the ground!" Heka noticed.

"Oh, then hand it to me!"

"But I have no hands!" Heka protested.

"Oh never mind." Scarab reached down and plucked it from the cluttered floor. 

"'The DigiWorld. A world where vicious digital monsters attack those less vivacious then themselves.'" Scarab read off the sheet. He looked up and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I like the sound of it already."  
  


Heka nodded her agreement.

"The mummies are going to the DigiWorld!"

***

"So, Jakal, uh, do you wanna take me fishing?"

"Of course, my Prince. When did you have in mind?"

"Uh, tomorrow afternoon, during math class?"

"You mean _after_ math class, Presley." Rath spoke up. "If you ever want to be as intelligent as m-"

"Who wants to be like you?" Nefertina scoffed.

"As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted by this ignoramus-"

"Ignoramus? I'll show you-"

"Uh, I think I'll leave now, before Nefertina and Rath try to kill each other. Despite that they are already dead."

"Good plan," Armon spoke up, his arm loaded with chips, ice cream and tons of other junk foods.

Presley casually strolled outside in the garden behind the sphinx and sat down heavily on the bench there. He could still hear Nefertina and Rath, and occasional crash and Armon and Jakal's voices trying to calm down the two enraged mummies.

"Such glamorous friends I have," he muttered in a sarcastic tone. 

The vision-like dream had come again and again, but just last night he had slightly different version. Instead of the girl saving him, the girl had been attacked by a long goldish metal snake thing. The name of it had been mentioned, but he forgot. The girl was cornered by the monster-like snake, but he had come in a portal thingy and he saved her. His amulet warped the way her symbol had done and he had thrown his Boomer-Ra and all had gone black.

He was sure that the girl was real somewhere, and that they were connected by the visions somehow. 

Suddenly Jakal strode out of the sphinx." Rath and Nefertina are furious with each other. They said . . . some . . . non-appropriate words, so it's good that you weren't in there." Jakal grimaced. "Armon nearly had his other arm torn off."

Presley looked up. Did Jakal actually make a joke? 

"Did you just make a joke?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I was serious. The hunting lion jokes not when on the prowl."

Presley made a face. "Please, Jakal, no animal stories."

***

"Hey Scarab, your plan still has some flaws in it."

"What did you say?" Scarab asked in a deadly whisper, his eyes flashing as though she dared to say something disgusting in his presence.

"Well, how are you going to make sure the mummies go through the other portal?"

"Hmm, you're right, I haven't thought of that. I'm sure you're pleased with yourself, Heka?"

Heka gulped. She knew that saying yes would earn a painful experience – sharpening Scarab's pencils with her tongue. She vigorously shook her head no. 

"Good. I have the perfect plan on doing that, however." Scarab bent over and whispered his plans to Heka.

***

"So . . . how did everyone sleep?" asked Sora.

There was a chorus of "okay" from most people. TK was one of the people to say no.

"I had a nightmare," he said.

"What was it?" Cat asked, crouching down so that they were eye level.

"Metalseadramon came and ate us all up."

"Ooh, harsh." Matt commented.

Elanna said nothing. She looked into nothingness, thinking about the dream-like vision. It had been a week since the first time she had it, and it kept on repeating. Except for last night. Last night, it was different. Instead of the boy saving her, she saved him. A wizard dude was trying to steal his soul and kept going on about Rapses and immortality, and then she appeared and her crest's symbol warped like the amulet and protect him, and then shot out towards the guy, and all had gone black.

A white gloved hand waved in front of her eyes, and she looked up and saw Tai. 

"Hey, are you awake or what?" He yawned and spoke at the same time.

"Yeah."

"I HATED my dream," Izzy shuddered. "I received what seemed to be an e-mail from Gennai, but actually it was from Machinedramon. He sent me a virus and then my laptop exploded."

"Riiight." Kate said.

"That's just not logically logical," Joe said, putting on his dew-misted glasses.

"What's not logically logical is that you're allergic to certain kinds of water, Joe," Gomamon said.

"What's not logically logical is that you like sushi but you don't like good old-fashioned rice balls," said Tai.

"Your hair isn't logically logical."

"Your hat isn't logically logical."

"Your shoes aren't logically logical."

"What isn't logically logical is that you keep making "logically logical" jokes!" Cat stated.

"Who say's we were joking?" laughed TK.

"Your fashion isn't logically logical."

"Don't diss the fashion!" Mimi yelped.

Elanna couldn't help but laugh and joke with the rest of them.

"Weasels aren't logically logical!"

"Neither are marshmallows!"

"Or warts!"

"_The thing that isn't logically logical,_" Elanna thought,"_ was how the boy kept appearing. Who is he? And why did my power appear? Even weirder, his soul didn't seem to be from our time. I feel as though there really is a boy, and that we'll meet soon._"

"The way Elanna hasn't made a joke in the last few minutes isn't logically logical!" Kate gasped.

***

"Hey! You guys! There's a new Beefy Burger in town!" Armon called to the Nefertina, Rath, Jakal and Presley, who were all watching the "Magic Box", AKA TV. 

"Since when?" Presley turned from the wrestling program that was airing and looked up at Armon. "I mean, these things are usually put in the newspaper, and nothing like that showed up."

"Well, there is and I already know where it is! Anybody up for going?"

"Technically, Armon, you shouldn't be able to eat, because mummies have their stomachs taken out when they're mummified."

"Technically, my prince, we shouldn't be alive and walking, but we are." Rath chided.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm just used to you guys, I guess."

"So do you want to come?" Armon pleaded. 

"Nah." Nefertina said, without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well, how about you, Rath?"

"No, Armon, I studying the way these men do Egypt-tsu, it looks rather strange.

"Sorry, Armon, but I'd like to rest in my sarcophagus." At these words, Jakal left and walked towards the wall where the sarcophagi were propped up.

"Well how about you, Presley?" Armon asked, looking at Presley with big imploring eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I don't watch this show anyways."

"If you get into trouble and need more help, just call, okay, Presley?" Nefertina asked, looking at him during a commercial.

"Yeah, yeah."

They walked closer to the garage, and then Presley stopped. 

"Wait, Armon, how are we going to get there? You can't drive with only one arm."

"Oh, it's within walking distance."

"Okay. Hmm." 

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Armon and Presley walked a short five blocks to get to the new Beefy Burger. Very soon it came into view.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Armon almost drooled.

"It looks like all the other Beefy Burgers," Presley pointed out.

"Yeah, but this one is so close!" Armon said happily. "How many American Pharaohs do you think this Beefy Burger will take?" Armon asked, completely forgetting about being happy. 

"Probably the same as all the other places." Presley stated. "Wait a minute," he said. Armon had almost gone in. Presley peered through the glass. "That looks like Scarab," he squinted. "There are people in there, and . . . oh, no, Armon! We've got to summon the others!"

"What is it?"

"There are too many shabties and they've rounded up most of the people! There are way too many for you alone to defeat, Armon!" Presley looked into Armon's eyes. "It's not that you're a bad fighter, but with all of them, Scarab included, one just can't beat one thousand!"

"I do not doubt you, young prince, something wrong is happening and we need help!"

Presley grabbed hold of his amulet. "Jakal! Rath! Nefertina! Take the Hot-Ra and come to the new Beefy Burger immediately! There's some trouble with Scarab!"

"I think I should transform now! WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!" Armon was briefly surrounded by a glow; he appeared moments later in his ram armor.

A screeching sound made Presley look up; there he saw the Hot-Ra, smoking silently, with Nefertina at the wheel. 

"The prince should stay here while we go inside," Rath stated.

"Actually, he should come with in case Scarab or a shabti doubles out back and grabs him."

"Good plan, Jakal," Presley said, because watching the battle close up would be better, for protection and for not getting bored.

"Let's kick tut!" Nefertina cried as they entered the building.

***

"Something's coming."

"Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"I can sense something coming very soon."

Raimon sniffed for a few minutes. "I don't sense anything," she said.

"This is something only cats can sense," Gatomon said. Winds began to pick up; a strong feeling was in the air.

"Lasdamon, can you sense it?"

Lasdamon rose to her back paws. "I think so. It's something a-"

But what Lasdamon thought it was, was never made known.

***

"Wh- what's going on?" Presley shouted. The moment they had entered the building, all previous images of shabties, people and Scarab disappeared from view.

In fact, they didn't seem to even be somewhere; they floated in dull grey-darkness, there was no floor, no ceiling, no people, no nothing. 

Jakal spread his wings and put his hand on Presley's shoulder. "Protect the prince," he stated.

"It _does_ come to mind, Jakal," Rath sniffed. 

"Hey, hey, we don't need sarcasm, guys," Presley said. 

"Be on guard," Armon warned, yielding his huge golden arm threateningly. 

"I hate to point this out, but we're still floating in grey-darkness in a place that looked like a Beefy Burger that was filled with things only seconds ago, is empty now with no tut to kick." Nefertina said, looking very bored indeed.

"Hey, that's right, where did Scarab and the shabties and the people go?" Presley asked, looking around.

"Illusions," came a whispered voice.

"Scarab," Jakal hissed.

"Not really. This is a recording." True to the words of Scarab's soft whispered voice, a small black tape player appeared in the semi-darkness.

"All of this is an illusion. Mummies, I'm sending you to another world in order to steal the prince's soul. And Armon, you can't even have a beefy burger, so HA!"

"How cruel. Only Scarab would think of an illusion-Beefy Burger and not let us have some some." Armon whined.

"Of course, to make you weaker, I've taken some of your power and added some to mine. Should I have to go after you for some reason, you'll be weaker."

"By Ra, this is annoying," Rath griped.

"I'm expecting you to interrupt or attempt to escape by now, so I'll just send you off, shall I? Oh, Jakal, say hello to the digimon for me."

"You know, I'm really starting to hate him." Presley said.

"As much as I like spending my time with Presley in a Beefy Burger, I think we should leave." Armon stated.

"You know, Armon, I think I actually agree with you."

"Don't fight now, guys." Presley griped. "Scarab thinks I'm not with you now, so he'll surprised when he figures out he sent me to this "World" with you."

"True." Jakal spoke.

Silence for a few minutes. "So, is he going to send us to this world or not?" Presley asked.

"Don't under-estimate Scarab's power, Rapses. He killed us once, he's not afraid to do it again."

"I know."

"Surf's up!" Nefertina suddenly shouted.

"What do you mean, "surf's up"?" Rath asked skeptically, looking around in confusion and looking for the source of Nefertina's sudden shout, like the others.

"Look!" Presley shouted, pointing upwards. Above their heads, a giant turquoise wave came crashing down on them. The armor of the four mummies disappeared as the turquoise wave washed around Presley, Rath, Armon, Jakal and Nefertina.

"Ouch, I'm going to have a migraine after this," Rath whined as he hit his head and was swept into unconsciousness.

***

"Watch out!!!!!!!!!!!" This shrill shout came from Kari and Cat as they pointed upwards. A giant descending turquoise wave swept down upon the ground.

"Run for it!" Mimi shouted, clutching her hat to her head in order to prevent it from blowing away in the sudden Gail. 

"Oh no!" Foximon shouted, running along side Cat, Tai and Agumon. "Hurry! We'll be swept away!"

"NO! We can't! There are people caught in that wave!" Elanna pointed.

"Who's missing?" Matt shouted, his voice faint. 

"Not one of us!" Joe shouted, his voice fainter.

"New people! And we have to help them!" Gomamon cried, his voice coming in stronger. 

The wave crashed down mercifully, sweeping on the ground. 

"We have to help them," Sora said, clutching her one of the strings on her hat. And then – the wave disappeared. 

"Whe- where did the wave go?" Mimi stuttered, clutching at her chest.

"That doesn't matter, Mimi, we have to help those strange new people," Elanna spoke. "Oh!"

"What?" Raimon cocked her head to look up at her partner. 

"Nothing." But inside, something in her heart stirred. These people . . . they seemed . . . familiar, somehow.

Snapping out of her momentary trance, she jogged to the people. Four of them looking like they were bandaged in something, and three of the bandaged figures were male. One was clothed in a blue kilt like thingy, another with green and yellow, and another with his right arm missing and clothed in purple. The female one was dressed in a red-yellow skirt. She had long white hair. 

The four bandaged figures seemed . . . more dead than alive.

The fifth figure was merely a boy, with brown hair, a cream colored jacket over a white t shirt, and green shorts . . . The figure was strangely familiar, she had seen him before . . . 

She suddenly jolted. The boy was the one from her dreams . . . and he was now laying unconscious on the ground with four other people, who, Elanna realized, were mummified and wearing ancient Egyptian garments. 

Elanna knelt by the boy. She placed her fingers on his forehead. She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it. But she had to save this boy. . ."Please wake up . . .oh please wake up. . ."

"What are you doing?" Tai perplexedly asked her. 

"I don't know . . ." she said emptily.

"WHAT?"

"Technical difficulty."

"What?"

"Let her do what she wants to do." Matt spoke. He too wanted the boy to wake.

"Thank you, Matt." She whispered. "Don't die. I don't know you, but don't die." Her eyes gazed to his chest, where she saw a golden amulet around his neck, with the ancient Eye of Ra symbol.

She clenched her fist.

"What?" Tai asked again. 

"I – I don't know."

Davis looked up at Sora. "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Elanna's crest glowed and milky turquoise color. The light washed over Presley and the other four figures. The boy stirred. Gradually his eyes opened. They were green. They were slightly familiar. He opened his mouth.

"Gah!" He shouted, jolting backwards a bit. "Wh –who are you?!" He just woke up, and found and un-familiar girl's face in his face. He squinted. Those blue eyes were familiar. "I know you," he muttered. Than he looked up.

"Jakal! Nefetina! Armon! Rath!" he shouted.

"Right here," came Armon's voice from his right. "Everyone's here." 

"Ah, good." Presley tested himself. Shakily, he found he could stand. He took a good look around. He saw Armon leaning against a tree, Jakal standing and Nefertina sitting up. Rath appeared, muttering incoherently. 

"Ouch, I _do_ have a migraine," he muttered. He stopped, and looked around. He saw several kids with puzzled expressions. Strange creatures stood near several of the children.

A blonde girl stood quite close to Presley, and orange creature right by her side. A boy with large brown hair and goggles stood close to and yellow dinosaur like creature. Two blonde boys, one with spiked hair and one with a hat. A horned creature and an orange thing with wings stood close by. A girl with dark hair stood with a purple cat, and a red-haired girl with hat stood with a pink bird.

Two girls, each with short, light brown hair stood side by side, one with a white cat-like creature, the other a fox-like creature. A boy with brown hair and goggles stood beside a blue creature. A girl entirely dressed in pink stood with a green plant-like creature. A boy with navy hair stood shaking by a tree, where a seal-like creature stood. A red-haired child stood near a red beetle like creature.

"Somebody want to explain what's going on?" Rath asked icily. 

"We might ask you the same question," Tai replied in the same tone of voice. 

Sora, ever the peacemaker, finally found her voice among the midst of confusion. "So . . . how about we make some introductions?" 

Elanna found her voice. "Well, my name is Elanna. This is Raimon. And here are Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Cat, Foximon, Izzy, Tentomon, Kate, Lasdamon, Davis, Veemon, Joe, Gomamon, Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, and Palmon."

"Alrighty. My name is Presley. This is Jakal, Nefertina, Rath and Armon. You may not believe this, but, uh, we're not from this world."

"Neither are we," Davis pointed out. 

Presley lapsed into the story of Scarab, the reborn spirit, and the reason why they were in this new world."

The Digidestined listened in silence, and then they in turn explained their tale. Each group of people listened to the true tales of each other. They believed each other because of their own tales. The tale of Egypt was mixed with the tale of the Digidestined.

At the end, Presley stared at Tai in silent shock. "Intense," he whispered. "If it weren't for the fact that we're here now, I wouldn't believe you." 

Elanna was able to sense that Presley really _did_ have the ancient reborn spirit of Rapses, through her power. Suddenly, a purple flash shot into Presley's arms.

"Hey! It's Kahti!" Presley shouted. He paused. "But wait, why is she purple?" 

"Hey! That isn't Kahti!" Kate cried. "It's Lasdamon! Wrapped in toilet paper! Were you playing with Joe's medic bag again?"

"Uh . . . so, is Kahti and guy or a girl?" Lasdamon asked hurriedly, changing the subject.

"Eh, she's a girl."

"Ooooooooookay."

Lasdamon hopped out of Presley's arms and shook off the toilet paper. She stalked off. Elanna followed after her.

"Hey, Lasdamon!" She called softly. "You knew he was a reborn prince, didn't you?"

"Get real, Elanna, I'm a cat digimon. Cats are naturally associated with Egypt."

"Yeah, well, I'm a hell of a lot bigger than you with a more experienced digimon, so shut up!"

"Yeesh." Lasdamon complained.

*** 

Gathered around the campfire, the Digidestined and the mummies sat, slowly eating gathered berries and nuts.

Presley and Elanna weren't included in the group, however. Presley remembered the girl called Elanna from his dreams, and he noticed that she _did_ have the turquoise heart-like symbol around her neck.

"I remember you," a voice came, interrupting his thoughts. It was the girl. "You were in my dreams . . . more than a week ago." She said. "Your amulet. It's an Eye of Ra amulet. I can sense your soul. It really is an ancient Egyptian soul."

"I know that," he joked. Suddenly he was serious again. "You were in my dreams too. I think it's a spiritual link of some sort. And that we'll find out more about it soon."

Elanna and Presley went back to the dying campfire. The campfire was nearly put out, and many of the group were asleep. Elanna and Presley joined the group sooner than they expected.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Eh, that was interesting. o.O More like freaky. But I liked it. I'll have to hurry up and finish it soon. Eh, I hope you liked the first chapter of Digi-mummies! *Goes of to pester random people* 

_ _


	2. Traded Information

Digi-mummies

Digi-mummies

Chapter two-

Trading Information

By Celestra (Les)

Hi. I feel very, very stupid. You know the ending of chapter one, and how it sucks? Eh, well I had Writer's Block. Major Writer's Block. And it was partly because of a little girl known as Samira wouldn't leave me alone. "Are you done yet? Are you? Wanna play? Are we gonna swim?" She's cute, but very annoying. I had such a bad Writer's Block, that at theend I forgot to mention I had Writer's Block! *covers eyes in shame* Hopefully this chapter turned out better. R&R!

"Rise and shine!" Tai's cheerful voice called through the sunny morning as he kicked dirt over the remaining ashes of the dead campfire from the night before.

"Mumgh," Presley grumbled.

"Awake, o Prince," Armon spoke.

"Okay. I'm awake."

Presley slowly sat up, and looked around, remembering where he was as he took in his surroundings: trees, trees, soft earthen ground, trees, blue cheerful sky, and trees. He remembered that Scarab had trapped him and the mummies in an illusion and sent them to a strange new world known as the DigiWorld. There, he and the mummies had met a group of children known as the Digidestined. They had helped and befriended them. The Digidestined were partners with the creatures of the world. They were known as Digimon. 

The Digidestined had told them why they were in the DigiWorld, and Presley in turn had told them about Rapses and Scarab. And yet that wasn't the strangest part.

About a week before he and the mummies had traveled to the DigiWorld, he had had a strange dream-like vision that had contained a Digidestined girl known as Elanna. He had it again and again. He never stopped having it once. And the night before, Elanna had revealed to him that _she_ had a vision with **him** in it. Strange. Perhaps there was spiritual link?

However, he felt very drawn to the girl, like they were best friends when he was very young and he had somehow half-forgotten about her. He stiffened with resolve where he sat. He would find out the truth about her.

Elanna lay beside him, and she was still asleep. Sora, who lay beside her on her other side, gently shook her until she mumbled incoherently. "I'm awake. Leave me alone."

"Breakfast!" Sora said cheerfully, her eyes in the ^ ^ shape.

"Oh. Sorry, Sora." Elanna sat up and gratefully took the peaches that Sora offered her. Sora turned and offered a bunch of grapes to Biyomon, who had just wakened. 

Elanna took one of her peaches and put it close to Raimon's paw, so that when she woke she would something to nibble on. 

Presley's stomach grumbled. He put his hand to it, and moaned softly. He hadn't had anything to eat since last night. He looked around to see where he might find food, when suddenly a voice stopped him.

"Here." Presley looked up and saw the smiling face of Elanna in his vision. His heart thumped painfully, and his stomach growled again. He looked quietly atElanna's hand, whichheld a peach, that was close to him.

"You must be hungry. Take a peach," she said. Her voice was soft, so as not to wake the others, though Tai, Sora and Biyomon were doing a good job at that. 

"Are you going to eat that peach, Presley?" came Armon's voice. 

"What? Oh, hi Armon. Sleep well?" Presley asked, drawn out of his momentary trance. "You can have it." 

Elanna stood and gave the peach to the taller mummy.

"Thank you." He munched the peach and walked off.

"Here, then, take this one." Elanna took another peach and tossed it to Presley, who, as soon as he caught it, he took, a big bite.

"Thanks," he mumbled, his mouth filled with the sweet-tasting fruit. After he swallowed, he turned to Elanna, who was just biting into her peach.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well you just did, but go ahead."

"May I ask what that is?" He pointed to the heart-like symbol that hung around her neck. 

"Oh. This is my tag and crest. The crest is this turquoise symbol, and it has my special quality that represents my soul. The tag protects it. We all have one. See?" Elanna pointed at Matt, who lay beside Presley, and pointed at the symbol that hung around his neck.

"Matt has Crest of Friendship. Tai has the Crest of Courage. Sora has the Crest of Love. Izzy has the Crest of Knowledge. Mimi has the Crest of Sincerity. Cat has the Crest of Life. Davis has the Crest of Power. Joe has the Crest of Reliability. TK has the Crest of Hope. Kate has the Crest of Sacrifice. Kari has the Crest of Light."

"And yours?" Presley whispered.

"Mine is the Crest of Bravery."

"May I see it?"

Elanna didn't respond, she simply raised the Crest from over her head and handed it to him. Presley eyed the Symbol of the Crest of Bravery interestingly, remembering only all too well when this very symbol warped and twisted beyond belief and saved his life. His finger traced along the heart, than along the inner circles, and then on the peace lines that separated them all. 

"Hey Presley! Do you have anything to eat?" Nefertina called.

"Oh, hey Nefertina. No, I don't. Have you got any peaches left, Elanna?" 

Elanna checked. "No, I don't. Hey, Sora! Pass a peach!"

"Sorry, there are none left!" Sora called. "I have grapes though."

"Okay." Sora tossed a bunch of grapes into the air, and as Elanna ran to catch them, there was a flash and the grapes were seen no more. Instead, Matt stood, slightly to the side, his head tilted towards Elanna. His face wore a grin and his eyes twinkled.

"Interception!" he called.

"Hey!" Elanna wore a smile and a slight pout. "Those aren't for me, you know."

"Who are they for?" Matt asked.

"Nefertina." Elanna answered, gesturing to behind her, where Nefertina stood, her hands on her hips and a slight smile on her face. 

"Catch!" Matt tossed them towards her in an effortless attempt. Nefertina caught it and popped some grapes into her mouth. "Thank you!" she called. She waved. 

"Are you still hungry?" Elanna turned and asked Presley.

"Oh, nah."

"I am," Armon said. He sounded reproachful. "One peach is just not enough!" Matt laughed. "Here, take mine." Matt passed his un-eaten peach to Armon. "Thank you."

Matt put his arm around Elanna. "Did you have the vision again?" he asked concernedly. 

"Yeah." 

At first Presley was confused, but than he remembered how she had said she had had recently had visions too. He was still having his visions. He felt . . . connected to Elanna somehow. He remembered how she had said that she had sensed that his soul truly was the ancient Egyptian one of Rapses. Unconsciously, he looked down at his Eye of Ra amulet. It seemed like just yesterday he had found out the truth about him.

Elanna noticed his gaze and looked at his amulet. "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your amulet. Your Eye of Ra amulet."

"How did you know it's an Eye of Ra amulet?" Presley asked, stupefied.

"I love ancient Egypt. It's the coolest. It's one of the only school lessons I listen to. I know more Egyptian gods than my teacher does."

A/N: Remember, Yokata? I think I scared Fahmy, and Michelle looked incredibly pissed off. And weirdly enough, during the Pharoah lesson, I doodled Presley? Heheh.

"I remember when you reported them," Kate spoke. 

"Hey! I thought you were asleep!" protested Matt.

"Ha, well I'm not so there, Yamato!" 

Presley remembered his resolve to find out the truth. He looked at Elanna, who had turned and was chatting noncommittally with Armon. By the sound of it, she too thought about how impossible it was for a mummy to eat though the stomach was taken out. 

"Elanna, can I speak with you?"

"Yeah, sure." She peered at him with curious eyes.

"Alone," he said, whilst glaring at Armon as he looked back with curious eyes and a slight smile.

"Oh. Okay. Call if you need us." Matt said.

"What does he mean by that?" Presley asked once Matt, Kate and Armon had left.

"He means in case an evil digimon attacks," Elanna explained. 

"Digimon?" 

"Like Raimon." Elanna gestured to her sleeping digimon, who remained asleep. "The digimon. Wake *up*, Presley."

"Gee, I must have hit my head!" Presley joked. Abruptly, he changed the subject. "You know those visions?" He asked. "How could I forget?" Elanna sat down, her back against a tree. She hugged her knees to her chest, and closed her eyes for a minute, looking deeply in resolve. Suddenly, she popped her eyes open again. "So, Scarab actually tries to take your _soul_?"

It was Presley's turn to sit with his back against a tree, knees to his chest, his eyes closed in soft sadness."Yes. If he would ever manage to successfully take my soul then he would become immortal. He'd also receive a great power. He'd cause destruction, and like any villain, he'd attempt to take over the world."

"Will you die if takes your soul?" Elanna asked softly, her blues eyes losing their regular light.

Presley sighed. "No. I'd have regular old Presley Carnovan's soul back. Of course, Scarab would probably destroy me with the new power added to his own. I've got him really pissed off."

"I know how you feel," she whispered.

Presley opened his eyes. His green eyes blazed into an emerald fire, his expressionless mouth suddenly twisting into a deep frown. 

"How could you know how I feel?! I'm running from Scarab nearly every five minutes! Gods come through the Western Gate at regular intervals! I'm constantly attacked by stupid clay men made by Scarab! I never get time to myself. I spend nearly no time as Presley Carnovan, always Rapses. I'm hardly ever with my mom or my friends. The mummies are now nearly all I have." The sob in Presley's voice was almost impossible to miss.

"You think I don't know you feel?! At least you get to stay in your own world! I was at summer camp with a few of my friends and suddenly we got whisked off to a strange world and we couldn't even complain about. We're expected to save thisworld, and the Real World too! We're constantly attacked by evil digimon. And then we had to go back to the other world to save some other kids, an entire city, the WORLD even by Myotismon! The Entire World, and the Digiworld depends on us, and we're almost as good as DEAD to the Dark Masters. All we have is each other." One tear dripped down Elanna's face, then another and another. Tear after tear streamed down her face.

Presley looked at her, deeply amazed. The Digidestined had been through more than he thought, and he had the feeling that Elanna hadn't even told him half of it. Awkwardly, he put an arm on Elanna's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll figure out how to defeat Scarab _and_ Metalwhat-sis.

"Metalseadramon," laughed Elanna, their hearts united as one.

***

"I can't see or hear anything at all. Can you?"

"You know, they did want it to be a _private_ conversation," Matt frowned at the dark-haired Kate, who desperately tried to peek around a tree near the grove of trees that Presley and Elanna had disappeared into without getting caught by either Presley or Elanna.

"Aren't you the slightest bit curious in what they're talking about?" Kate asked, slightly put out.

"No. If Presley needs to talk to Elanna then it's their _private_ business." Matt frowned again, his blue-grey eyes flashing like blue lights of dawn. 

"Maybe Presley's proclaiming his loooooooooooooooove for her," Kate swooned, dancing around Matt in an annoying fashion.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're weird?"

"Yep, lot's of people! Including this real b-"

"Don't swear, TK might hear!" Matt shrilled, pushing Kate hard.

Kate glared at Matt, rubbing at her sore shoulder. "Sorry. Including some_body_ known as Jenny. I hate her."

"But the point is, she's not here right now."

Suddenly, rustlings were heard from the direction of the grove. Kate moved distinctly backwards in fear, her gloved hand close to her mouth. "You don't think an evil digimon got them?" Kate asked, frightfully looking at Matt. Matt looked horrified. "Don't say things like that!"

Matt paused. More rustlings ensued, closer this time. Matt steeled himself. "I'm going to check."However, at that precise moment, Elanna and Presley pushed their way through the low shrub that seemingly guarded the entrance to the grove. "Hey, what's up?" Presley asked cheerfully. 

Elanna scanned the faces of her friends. Matt's face was etched with worry, while Kate's face held slight traces of fear and tenseness. 

"What's wrong? Did something attack while we were gone?" Elanna asked, her voice laced with concern for her two close friends. The worried look on Matt's face disappeared and was immediately replaced with a smile. "We thought that the rustling noises was something attacking _you_ guys."

The smile on Matt's face quickly turned itself into a short laugh while pointed at Kate with a thumb.

"And Peeping Tomasina here was trying spy on you!"

Kate grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." Elanna rolled her eyes at the obvious impatience of her friend while Presley merely shrugged. "No problem. No harm done. I do it too!"

Kate rounded on Matt, pointing a finger close to his face in "parental" gesture. "See, Matt? I'm not the only one who does it!"

Presley laughed, then walked off, calling over his shoulder," I'm going to help Tai and Sora wake up the rest of the group!"

"You know, I think I'll go pester Lasdamon. See ya!" Kate waved, then ran off to find the purple cat-like digimon.

Matt embraced Elanna slightly, the taller boy whispering down to her ear. "I was worried," he mumbled.

Elanna gently tore herself away from him, looking up at him with an innocent smile. "We are fine, Yamato."

*** 

" This . . . is . . . not . . . **_FAIR!!!!!!_**" Scarab screamed in pure anger. Even his pure white skin – wrinkled and white with age – turned red. Heka quickly slithered to the potted plant by the corner. She slithered through a gap and found the potted plant in front of her as a shield and the wall behind her for support. Just why Heka needed a shield became apparent in a few moments, for just then did Scarab hurl object after object in any which way. 

An expensive blue porcelain vase from the Ming Dynasty was chucked across the room and shattered against the wall with a sickening crash. An even older, and more costly vase from the time of Ancient Greece was flung right out of Scarab's open office window. 

Ancient Egyptian scrolls made out of what once was the most luxurious papyrus were crushed into a fine powder by Scarab's angered fist. A small potted petunia was chucked across the room, among other items. After about five minutes, Heka peeked out from under her tail to see Scarab still burning with anger, and a fine cloud of dust floating over the pile of objects Scarab had pitched across the room.

"You done, boss?" Heka asked.

"Not quite," Scarab replied.

With that, he picked up an un-set alarm clock that served as the office's timepiece and promptly lobbed it Heka, who was just slithering out of her hole-up.

"EOOWWTCH! My snout! Watch where you're aiming, Scarab!"

"I _was_ aiming, Heka. I'm a good shot, even if I do say so myself."

Heka groaned piteously and rubbed her snout with her tail, looking quite pathetic coming from a golden cobra, King of Snakes.

"Hush up, you baby," Scarab growled, obviously still fuming.

"Baby? Me? But weren't you the one who just threw a tantrum? And anything else that was handy, too. Anyways, why _are_ so steamed? I haven't seen you this mad since your plot to become Pharaoh backfired and you were entombed alive for it."

"Remember when we created portal to the Digiworld, disguised as a Beefy Burger?"

"One of the best plans!" Heka hissed enthusiastically. 

"My scurrying magic should be able to locate him unless he's left the city somehow!"

"Well, maybe the Prince was with the mummies and was taken to the Digiworld too."

"Of COURSE that's what happened, you baka! Now we'll have to go in after him!"

"Two questions, Scarab. First, what's a baka? Second, Do I haaaaaaaaaaaave to come?"

"I'm surrounded by fools." Scarab muttered.

***

Rath awoke to the smell of dewed grass in a lustful canopy of trees. Feeling eyes on him, he twisted his body to face the other way, rustling the hastily made bed of grass while doing so. There, he saw eyes of pretty hazel looking at him in a feeling suggesting care to an injured one. "How did you sleep?" Cat, the owner of the hazel eyes, asked.

" Why are you sitting here, watching me?" Rath answered her question with another. "I wasn't watching you. You stirred so I came to see how you slept. It's a habit. Well?"

"Alright, I suppose." Something in Rath's mind stirred. Sleep . . . Sleep was so much like death, he pondered. Death . . . Rath jolted. How were the mummies going to recharge?!

"Excuse me! I must see the scribe known as Izzy!"

"You mean Izzy, resident computer genius of the Digiworld?" Cat asked, laughing.

"Whatever you call it in this time!" Rath yelled, jumping up to seek the red haired adolescent.

Cat paused for a moment, watching the mummy adorned in gold and green run off to inquire about Izzy. ". . .weird . . ." She laughed.

***

"Ssssssssssssssso . . . how did you convince me to go along with it?" Heka asked within a dog carrier which rested near Scarab's desk, as Scarab himself flitted among shelves, his voice heard mumbling whispers," Where is it, oh WHERE is it!. . . "

"How did you get me to go along with it?!" Heka asked again.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Scarab said, acknowledging the coiled golden serpent the second time around.

"COME! COME! How did you get me to COME?!?!?!" Heka screeched.

"You didn't have to yell, Heka. I'm old, not deaf. Now, calmly repeat what you said." Scarab glared at Heka piercingly. 

Heka, now thoroughly teed off by being ignored by her superior, took a deep breath and garbled out," How did you manage to convince me to go with you to the Digiworld?"  
  


Scarab smirked at Heka, the evil-looking grin play upon his ancient features. "I didn't convince you. I hit you on your head and stuffed into the dog carrier before you awoke and started to _complain_." Scarab spoke this last word with a hissing sound. 

"Well, when are we leaving?" she asked, her voice clearly being evidence to fact that she was perfectly comfortable staying in the pyramid-shaped that Scarab had made his office, and indeed, living quarters. 

"As soon as I find where that blasted scroll went! It has the chant that I need to intone in order to get to the Digiworld after that pesky prince!" Scarab roared.

Heka grinned very slyly. "Is _this_ the scroll, perhaps, that you're looking for?" For right inside the dog carrier itself was the same paper that named the Digiworld and it's properties. It also contained the chant used to open a portal there. 

"Ah, thank you, Heka. I'll just take the scroll and recite the chant-"

"No." Heka almost ridiculed. "Let me out of this irritating dog cage and I'll let you have the paper."

"If I let you out, you'll slither away and hide so you won't have to come!" 

"I swear I won't! You know how I just hate being cooped up in small areas. The dog carrier and the tomb included!"

"Fine, but keep in mind that if you _do_ slink away, Ammut will have a new chew toy. YOU!"

Heka gulped. "I guarantee."

Scarab used his magic to form the shape of a key, which he punctually used to unlock the cage.

"Free!" Heka cried joyously upon release. She slithered around in a small circle once, and then looked up at an impatient grunt and edgy tap of a foot from her master. 

"Oh, right . . . " She quickly raced back to dog carrier and returned with the scroll clenched in her teeth.

Scarab took the scroll and looked down to it, where strange sounding words were written. He walked in front the computer, first picking up Heka by the neck and holding her in her position as a staff. Stepping closer to the computer, Scarab cleared his throat and spoke clearly,

"_ Densetsu Doragon Dejitaru, Watashi namae Scarab. Boku kuyo naka Mon Dejitaru. Boku atarashii kuroi!_" The chant was dark near the end, if translated to proper English.

The screen on the computer turned completely black at Scarab's words, twisting and distorting with other colors with small Japanese characters flying around. A fierce grey wind swirled out of the computer, enveloping Scarab and Heka in it. The wind sucked back into the computer; with Scarab and Heka still it's grasp.

Scarab and Heka fluttered through the Digital Gate, noting the churning colors and the long colored strands of DNA and data.

*** 

_ _

"Everyone over here!" Izzy's voice called through the placid calmness of the trees as Rath, Armon, Nefertina and Jakal stood beside him, each fingering their respective animal amulets. Slowly, sleepy kids arrived, rubbing their eyes, while the fully awake children lumbered by in obvious befuddlement. The digimon followed their individual partners, where they all gathered around Izzy and the mummies.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on?" Davis asked tartly, annoyed at being wakened so early.

"Rath has just informed me that they need to find away to recharge."

Tai arched an eyebrow." Care to explain to us simple folk?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

Izzy's eyes changed into the ^ ^ form, a childish smile on his face. He placed an arm behind the back of his neck. "Oops, sorry. Rath had me wrapped up in what he was stating, so I assumed you knew what I meant. Err, no pun intended . . . Jakal, why don't you explain?"

"And why shouldn't _I_ explain?" Rath said icily. 

"Because your intellect, which is as high as mine, would obviously explain it in words too difficult for them."

"Ah." 

Presley could've sworn he saw the faint indentations of a smile tugging at Rath's mouth . . .

At that moment, Jakal clarified "recharging". "We have these amulets which represent special animal armor. For example, mine is the falcon. Nefertina's is the cat, Rath's is the cobra and Armon's is the ram. In order to obtain these armors, we must shout, "With the strength of Ra". However, if we run out of energy in order to keep the armor here, we must go to our sarcophagi in order to recharge our energy. Being away from our sarcophagi for too long means we can't transform into our armor. Without the armor, we can't protect the prince."

"Simple terms, huh?" Kate spoke with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "Written down, that would be a whole paragraph!" 

"Yes, but it was simple!" beamed Tentomon.

All looked up at sudden sounds of feverish typing. Izzy had sat down, opening is laptop case and going into full computer-mode.

"Are we going through this _again_?" Palmon protested.

Izzy looked up briefly. "Sorry, Palmon, but I have to figure out what kind of resolution would be effective in recharging and utilizing the armor. You know how imperative it is to keep Presley out of harms' way. Particularly since it won't take Scarab long to realize Presley is here. Surely if he opened the Digital Gate to bring the mummies here in the first place he can find a way to travel here himself."

For Izzy, time had stopped.

He went back to typing. He had a theory, but it was definitely a long shot . . . Desperately, he clicked the "history" button on his laptop. If he was right . . . Izzy scanned the long line of places he had been to recently. Abruptly, he stopped, seeing strange characters on the list: ↓↓↓↓↓♣↓⌡↓↓↓↓☻↓☻↓↓S

"_What on Earth does this stand for?" Izzy thought. Curiously, he clicked the strange bunch of characters. Instantly, his screen became black and turquoise, thin twisted streams color dancing among white Japanese letters. It was so memorizing, yet Izzy couldn't think properly when the screen taunted him with the knowledge yet he couldn't travel there himself to discover the secret awareness. _

He pressed the back button so that he could think accurately. The thin twisted streams of color that danced on the screen seemed so familiar . . . He knew he had seen them before . . . Somewhere that had to do with information . . .

The name _Major Science popped into his brain. It was the name of science textbook he had owned so long ago. Suddenly he knew the answer! _

The thin twisted color streams were DNA strands. The strange characters, Izzy found out by looking closely, meant "Digital Gate Opened". The S probably stood for Scarab. 

Izzy clicked the S. Apparently, the S was separated from the rest of the characters. In clicking the S, Izzy rapidly found himself in Scarab's computer mainframe. This was how he opened the gate although how he opened the gate was not revealed. Going back again, Izzy clicked on the characters. He a plan. He was back on the black and turquoise screen, with the DNA. When they moved around the screen, they were no longer taunting him but beckoning him to finally find the secret.

His hand shaking, Izzy clicked on a turquoise strand of DNA. The next thing that appeared on the screen was the fake/illusion Beefy Burger. A screeching sound emitted from the yellow laptop, and suddenly, an overhead view of the Sphinx that the mummies occupied appeared. Another screech sounded, and abruptly, Izzy had a face-to-face view the four sarcophagi propped against the wall. Izzy quickly froze the screen, lest the laptop screeched again and another image came up.

"Look at this!" he cried. Everyone crowded around the computer. Presley whistled softly. "How did you get and image of inside the sphinx?" 

"This isn't an image! This **is** the sphinx! Listen to this. All computers are connected, right? Well, considering I have the only computer in the Digital World, when Scarab opened the gate, my laptop immediately became connected to his! I can even access his mainframe. However, when he opened the gate, it became recorded in his history section – and mine as well. Strange characters appeared, and they were actually a link to a virtual gate! I clicked on some DNA, which actually belongs to you when you traveled through the gate. The DNA led me straight to your sarcophagi!"

"But how does that let them recharge? It's an image!" Biyomon squawked in objection.

"Watch this." Izzy replied. He clicked on the fourth sarcophagus that pictured Bastet – the sarcophagus belonging to Nefertina. Another screech ensued, and an inside view of Nefertina's sarcophagus appeared, complete with an energy bar. The energy bar seemed to show how much energy Nefertina currently had in store for her armor. The bar read zero. 

"Nefertina, can you hand me your amulet for a moment?"

"What for?"

"You'll see in a minute."

Nefertina took her cat-shaped amulet over her head and handed it to Izzy, a perplexed look on her face.

Izzy took the amulet and put it in the slot that Gennai had inserted into the laptop for the digivice; it was used to analyze digimon, but not for this particular task. There was a blinding flash of red and turquoise light as the DNA from the laptop and the DNA of the amulet met. Izzy then took the amulet out and handed it back to Nefertina, saying,

" I've fixed the problem. Now, whenever you sleep you will become completely recharged. And you're completely recharged right now, as an added bonus!" Izzy allowed himself a grin.

Nefertina's smile was bright and her eyes shone like two stars. "Thank you so much! I could kiss you!"

"Please don't." Izzy reddened considerably before turning to Rath, Jakal and Armon. "If you would allow me to do the same thing to your amulets, you'll have your armor energy restored and will be able to recharge whenever you sleep."

"Of course." Jakal's smile was kind. "Thank you for helping us so much." He handed his falcon amulet to Izzy.

Izzy speedily pressed the back button so that all four sarcophagi were seen in the front again. He clicked on the first sarcophagus that had the image of Horus painted on it – Jakal's. He inserted the amulet into the slot again, and everything was the same as Nefertina's except that a bright red and blue light flashed blindingly.

This sequence was repeated with Rath, whose light flashed a bright green and yellow, and again with Armon, though his light was a brilliant purple and yellow.

Although the mummies had just ridden of one the many problems in their path, Scarab plotting more.

TO BE CONTINUED!

This seems well . . . Let me explain something, though. This chapter was supposed to have a key moment of the plot in it, but it was getting long, so be aware – in the third chapter, a strange connection will occur.

This happens to be one of the rare times when I actually include a disclaimer *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I don't own Mummies Alive or Digimon (How I wish I did) In fact, the only things I own are Elanna, Raimon, Cat and Foximon. Kate and Lasdamon are owned by Yokata, so I suggest you ask her before using them.

I also own this storyline. I've worked on it for a long time, so don't take it, or I will sick a sugar loving, Tai-Ken-Davis addicted chibimon named Guru on you. Ja!


	3. The Connections

Digi-mummies

Chapter Three

The Connections 

By Celestra (Les)

*grins in an overly perky manner* Yokata, I think that candy finally did some nasty damage! Luckily, Les hasn't appeared, and so, all Hell is contained. Don't tell her I said that! Anyways, here is the third segment to Digi-mummies! Oddly enough, I keep referring to it as the fourth . . . Hopefully this turned out better than the other chapters, cause I read them over and I feel weird . . . Sometimes it's hard for me to write dark, mysterious, **action** stories considering I write so much humor. Yokata, Major_Magic, humor me here. Yokata, don't hurt me, help me pester David!

The sun blazed hotter as the day grew longer, reaching the hottest point in it's solar energy at around mid-afternoon. Presley had shed his jacket, and many of the kids had taken off their gloves. Rath had been heard complaining about his bandages being hot and itchy. "Is the Digiworld _always_ this hot?" He asked.

"Hey, be grateful! At least it's not snowing!" Kate retorted with scowl, peeling off one of her yellow gloves, which was made difficult by the fact that the glove was wet and sticky with sweat. 

"I was merely speculating." 

"And I was merely answering your speculations!" Kate was still prying the glove off her delicate fingers.

"Hey, chill!" Matt soothed. 

"Gee, I would like to, but the weather seems to say otherwise!" 

"I would like to shed my fur right about now," griped Lasdamon.

Gatomon had pulled off one of her tiger-striped, claw-like gloves. Grimacing, she saw an old scar given to her by Myotismon. Visibly wincing, she pulled the glove back on, deciding to suffer through the heat rather than relive her dark and painful past.

"I don't think we ever had heat like this before!" Cat said. "Good, I was thinking it was like this every day!" Presley said, mopping off the beads of sweat from his forehead, in clumps of damp perspiration under his bangs. His jacket tied around his waist, he fingered his amulet, slippery under his perspiring hands.

"Oh, look, I think I see something! Let me check with my telescope! Oh, I'm sorry, it's just heat waves!" Tai exclaimed cynically.

"No need to get sarcastic, Tai." Sora muttered, removing her hat as red hair curled just above her eyes, sticky and wet.

"The heat is coming up through my socks!" Davis cried. Joe groaned. "Put your shoes back on, Davis."

"But it's hot!"

"But your feet stink!" Mimi chimed in, vigorously fanning herself with a paper fan she had found in her bag. "Oh, all right," Davis agreed. "I'm burning my feet anyways."

"Mimi, I'm roasting," Palmon said, looking up sadly at Mimi with her emerald colored eyes losing their light. "I think I'm turning brown!"

"Oh, you poor thing! You wear my hat for a while; I've got my fans!" Mimi plopped her pink ten-gallon hat on Palmon's flowered head. 

"Wow, thanks, Mimi!" Palmon now smiled brightly under the cool shade provided by the large cowboy hat.

"Do you have any other fans?" Armon asked Mimi politely. Mimi beamed brightly. "Of course!" She dug into her bag, pulling out another few fans. Well, not a few. She had brought out nineteen! She granted Armon one, than turned to the rest of the traveling group.  "Here, there's one for everyone!"

Nefertina gratefully accepted hers. "Thanks, Mimi, but why didn't you give us some before?"

Mimi smiled childishly, her hazel eyes going into a ^ ^ shape. "Well, everyone seemed to be coping with the heat so well, and seeing as I wasn't really cut-out for this kind of stuff . . . "

Many of the children stopped and sweatdropped, many with inane looks on their faces. Presley and the mummies, not knowing Mimi all that well, just stood in quiet confusion. Jakal sighed, as did Rath, although Rath's sigh was more a sigh of frustration, as though he did not enjoy the company he was in right now, though perhaps excluding Izzy from his annoyance.

Now, less complaints of the heat were echoed; everybody sounded sounds of relief as they felt cool air – cool air they made with their handheld fans – blowing onto their scorched and tired faces.

Joe rubbed his nose, which seemed to have turned red during the period of walking. He slung his bag over his left shoulder, his right shoulder dreadfully chafed from carrying it all this time through the blazing heat. He stopped to adjust the strap, while the group moved around him, quickly moving in front of him until he would have to run in order to catch up. He started to run to catch up, believing he was last in line, when sounds of coughing were heard behind him. _'Behind me? I thought I was the slowest.' _He turned to look, hoping it wasn't Metalseadramon or a Nightmare Soldier who's evil was to an equal extent of Metalseadramon's, who's desperation to destroy him and the others would go as far as luring him away with false sickness to an innocent soul, such as Sanimon had done.

However, the being whose helpless coughs reached his ears was Kari. She lay on the ground, coughing till her throat hurt, Gatomon sitting by her expectantly as her friend and fearless Guardian, enduring the heat to wait until her child felt better.

Against judgment to just join the others and waiting for Kari to do the same, he went to her, already rummaging through his bag for something that might calm her ailment. "What's wrong, Kari?" he asked softly, praying for the others to come back and for nothing to attack while the girl was weak.

Gatomon peered up at him, her sapphire colored eyes looking at him hopefully. "She's got a fever and she was coughing for a while. I wanted her to sit down and rest to get her strengths up, but she said she didn't want to slow the others down and make them wait in the heat."

Joe smiled grimly. That was just like Kari, always thinking of the others before herself. He took a cold-compressed cloth from his medic bag, the coldness preserved by an airtight plastic bag. "I'm going to go get the others, all right? While I'm gone, you keep this pressed to her forehead."

Gatomon nodded, her eyes downcast. "All right. Just hurry. I don't know how long I can go while hearing her cough and suffer like this."

"You have my word, Gatomon." Joe hurried off, hoping to be able to live up to the expectations of the cunning feline.

Soon after Joe disappeared from sight, Gatomon turned and placed the cloth onto Kari's forehead. The girl exhaled a sigh of relief, her eyes closed lightly. Gatomon kept the cloth pressed to her forehead, noting the red flush on Kari's cheeks. She hovered over Kari expectantly, waiting for Joe to return with the others. She moved Kari over to a tree to add it's shade to the of the cold cloth.

She then lay down in the jungle heat and waited for Joe to return with the others.

                                                                  *  *  *

"Scarab? Scarab? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarab!" Heka called, her red eyes desperately searching around for her master. 

_"Oh, how repulsive this place is! How I wish I were curled up at home with a bad book and a saucer of toilet water! Why did Scarab drag me here? He knows and I know that he could capture the Prince in an instant yet I'm here as his back up! Repulsive, I say! Although if he were here I could get him to bring me back so I **could** curl up and read and perhaps annoy Ammut. Revolting! Let me leave or suffer the wrath of Heka the Great! I'll take out the boy's throat with one bite for making me come here! Disgusting! Wait! I'm rambling! I never rambled with Scarab before! I'm a free snake!"_

"Now _that_ is amusing, Heka. Though I'm afraid that if you take his throat out with one bite, I'll take yours out with one claw. "Heka the Great"? Oh what a joke!"

Heka looked around, spotting Scarab standing off to the left, a smirk playing on his lips. She gasped. 

 

"Wait a minute . . . How did you know what I was _thinking_?"

"I'm a sorcerer, Heka. Never underestimate me."

Heka slithered to him, muttering obscenities under her breath. "Well? Where's the prince?" she asked.

"We have to find him first, Heka! But I think I might want to construct a shabti factory initially."

"And what makes you think I'll let you do that?" Came a voice. 

Scarab whirled around, his robes making a swishing sound as his eyes startlingly searched around. "What makes you think I'll let you go building things on my territory?" The voice repeated, miffed at the supposed ignorance of Scarab considering he lacked an answer as of yet. 

"Who's there?!" Scarab demanded. "Tell me at once who's there!" 

"You tell me! I asked first!" Out of a lake popped a head. An ominous head to those who were his enemies; Almost ominous to all. "Actually, I'll say first. Idiots have a right to know, and while you talk I'll make sure my ultra spiffy hair is at it's finest before I decide if I'll destroy you."

Scarab growled, his fist clenched as his other hand held Heka as a staff. He was obviously furious at being called an idiot. 

"I am Metalseadramon, ruler of this sector." He glared at Scarab. "For not knowing who I am, I should destroy you."

"Please don't," Heka said, cowering behind Scarab. 

"I am Scarab, sorcerer from Egypt."

Metalseadramon slowly nodded. "I do believe I've heard of you. From one of the Egyptian digimon, probably. Imprisoned by Ammenhotep for killing the prince, were you?" He laughed.

Scarab glared up at him. "I'd rather not talk about it. Anyways, did you receive any disturbances in your sector a couple of days ago? Perhaps a force entering the Digiworld?"  
  


"Yes, that's why I'm here right now. I was checking for the disturbance. It was you, wasn't it?!" Metalseadramon said angrily.

"No, I traveled the digital way, through computer. I sent the reborn prince, as well as his mummy guardians here."

"Why? Trying to cause trouble for me?!" Metalseadramon's flashed maliciously. 

"No, I tried to send the mummies here to separate them from the prince. Turns out the prince was sent along with them. You _do_ know that by taking the soul of the prince you can obtain immortality?"

"How would that go by?" Metalseadramon's greed for immortality and power was making his voice go dangerously sweet. Scarab noticed this and decided to use it to his advantage. If he chose his words right, he would gain a very powerful ally. And when he got the prince and his power, he would destroy him anyhow.

"A digimon like you could not do it. You need a specific spell, and than only someone with very powerful magic could pull it off, like myself for example.         Now, perhaps you could allow me to make a shabti factory? Or possibly help me yourself? The mummies are very powerful and I could use some help destroying them."

Metalseadramon scoffed and turned as though he were to walk away. "Why should I help you? I am only interested in destroying the Digidestined. I have no time to help a lesser being." He started to float away. 

"Wait! If you help me destroy the mummies and capture the prince, I'll help you destroy the Digidestined and I'll give you a portion of the immortality!" Scarab lost his confident nature, his eyes flashing desperately; his plans were certainly not going the way he thought it would be. But surely – Metalseadramon would agree to something like this.

Metalseadramon looked back, his eyes glinting mischievously. "What do I need part of your immortality for? Digimon are immortal as long as they don't get destroyed. And even if they do get destroyed, they get reborn in Primary Village. Well, they did anyways. Now that Primary Village was destroyed by us, no one else will be reborn!"

"What if you happen to get destroyed?" Scarab asked cautiously, his eyes regaining their old gleam.

"What?! Who could possibly destroy a superior being such as myself?!" 

"Oh brother," Heka spoke inaudibly from the safety behind Scarab's long robes.

Metalseadramon turned to leave once more. "Discussion over. I'll find and destroy **only** the Digidestined. You just consider yourself lucky that I haven't decided to destroy you."

Apparently, Metalseadramon didn't know that Heka was with Scarab. Had he noticed Heka's presence, he would have responded quite differently to Scarab's plea. 

As he stalked off, muttering about time-wasters, he failed to notice as Heka slithered out from behind Scarab, exhaling a sigh of relief as she did. "Well, I guess we'll have to think of a different plan of action, Scarab. And I was sooooooooooo looking forward to getting this over with. I don't believe I ever saw someone as spiffy as him before." 

Metalsearamon turned, and he saw the female golden cobra coiled by Scarab's feet. His eyes widened. He went back to where Scarab stood, muttering to Heka, who shook her head in annoyance. He wondered what her name was, until he heard Scarab shouting, "Heka! How can you think that!" He coughed loudly, hoping to draw Scarab's attention – or rather, Heka's. 

"I have, um, re-evaluate my actions for now and I'd like, to, um, discuss a plan of action or what to do."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Scarab hissed, his eyes glinting in an un-seen smirk. 

Metalseadramon's eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you with a fair bargain. How about, uh, you?"

"Me?" Heka asked, perplexed that such a powerful mega digimon wanted to barter with her. "Well, okay then."

Metalseadramon drew Heka aside, watching in amusement as Scarab looked on impatiently. "You know, you're the first other golden snake I've ever seen. I'm willing to reconsider my decision about helping Scarab and you if it'll make you happy." He waited for her response.

Heka looked over at Scarab. He gave her a glare as to say," You make sure we get the deal or you'll live to regret it!" Heka gulped nervously and looked back at Metalseadramon, who was patiently waiting, looking at her calmly with red eyes. This was a big change from the regular way Metalseadramon; usually he was irritable, destroying everything in sight, thinking up plans to obliterate the Digidestined, and most certainly not purposely trying to help someone. It was not in his nature. But helping a beautiful golden serpent – now that appealed to him.

"Is that the perfection discussion or what? We don't even have to discuss; I'm offering this to you on a golden platter. What do you say?" 

Heka looked lazily at Metalseadramon, contemplating his words. She realized that Scarab would now get what he needed to do his dirty work – and that this would be done sooner than she anticipated after hearing Scarab and Metalseadramon's previous argument. She shrugged as best as a snake could; having no shoulders and all.

"Okay."

Metalseadramon floated over to Scarab. His voice lost the placidity he used to speak with Heka, regaining his swaggering personality. "We've come to an agreement. I'll provide aid for you – but only because of her. You just consider yourself lucky that you have a beautiful and talented golden serpent at your side. Now, what supplies do you need for your, "shabti factory", as you call it?" 

"Oh, oh, oh, you poor doddering fool; why would I need supplies; when I can do _this_!" With a sweep of his arm -      his robe sleeve swishing as he did so – he spoke some more strange-sounding words; they sounded sort of like the words he spoke in order to travel to the Digiworld in the first place. _"Kometto Chikara, Dosei Chikara, Atarashii Chi Boku Ganmou!"_

Nothing happened for a few minutes. Finally, Heka spoke. "Gee, boss, where _do_ you dig up these reject spells?"  Scarab's eyes flickered over to where she sat coiled. "It takes a while to make _complete buildings_ from nothing, and making them appear here, you know!" He continued to concentrate. _"Ima!"_

Suddenly, a tremor in the ground was felt. More quakes and shakes were present. Metalseadramon, who was already hovering, just stayed where he was, indolently looking around. Heka took her place in Scarab's hand as a staff, and Scarab himself just floated upwards with a simple levitating spell. A swirling grey mist eddied around, taking the shape of what seemed to be a rectangular box. More colors were traced into the mist, brown and black and yellow, and several others to name. 

After a portion of the mist had finally vanished, the remaining section suddenly became solid. The now solid mist was in fact a building, complete with a large chimney and a bulky chain-link fence; even it's own little "Beware of Snake" sign.

"Is my spell still a reject spell, Heka?" Scarab asked impishly. 

"Does it have a special snake cushion, Egyptian style?" She asked in disdain. Scarab nodded. "Then it's a first-rate spell!"

"What are you going to use to attack them with? I don't have very many Nightmare Soldier digimon that I will allow _you_ to use."

"Silly, _we_ will attack!" Heka giggled.

"Heka, you baka, even here we will have a shabti factory with are personal shabti-army!"

"Fiiiiiiiine." 

"So what exactly are shabti?" Metalseadramon asked curtly, irritated by having Heka's attention drawn away from him. 

Scarab allowed himself a smirk. He flicked his hand at the newly built edifice. The dark grey metal door opened, and out walked one of the lesser shabties, the kind dressed in blue, yellow and white. "This kind of shabti is one of minor kinds. It performs the simpler things, unless another type is commanding them. But they can still attack quite well."

"Wait," Metalseadramon said suspiciously. "You say that as if there are more forms like that."

"Oh, there's one more kind." The door opened again, and out walked another the shabti; this one dressed in purple, pink and yellow. "These kinds are more intelligent and obey orders more adequately. However, the other type have better attack power. So by using both types, I have the perfect shabti army to back me up."

Metalseadramon laughed. "If these clay men are going to be your army and will do your dirty work for you, then you need help."

                                                                 *  *  *  

"Tai! Tai! Come quick!"

Tai turned, his dusky eyes regarding Joe as he panted after his long run to catch up.

"What is it?" Tai sounded quite uninterested. 

"Come quick; Kari's sick!"

Tai quickly lost his bored nature, his eyes widening in disbelief. "What's wrong?" His voice was laced in concern. He and the group stopped moving, Gomamon and Agumon both looking at Joe in mild concern. Elanna ran to Joe and Tai, her eyes gazing at the two boys. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's got a fever and her face is flushed; she's also been coughing and her throat sounds harsh with all the coughing!"

Tai's anxious face suddenly became angry, his fists clenching as if stopping them from clobbering the blue-haired boy. "Why did you leave her, all alone?! She could be attacked!"

"I left her with Gatomon; and I gave her a cold cloth to cool her fever! That's why I told you to come quick, remember?!"

Tai looked ready to argue some more, but Elanna quickly stepped in, her face severe because Tai was wasting precious time, time that could be used to help Kari. "Stop fighting! If Kari is sick, then we go find and help her! You don't argue with the person capable of saving her!" She yelled. Suddenly her face fell. "I'm sorry, Tai, I didn't mean to yell. But we should just go help, ne?" She left with Joe, the group running after _Joe_ this time. Tai collected his thoughts, and ran with the others.

Elanna was running, and seeing Kari, sickly and pale, she stopped short with a gasp, skidding for a couple for seconds in the soft ground. She skidded right past Kari, and tripped over a small stone, landing on her stomach, right in the mud. Joe walked by, stopping quietly beside Kari and Gatomon, smirking at the muddied girl with his hands on his hips, his glasses slightly askew as he smirked on. "Gee, now I have two patients to treat!" He kidded.

"Very funny," Elanna said darkly, spitting out grass. Raimon came up next. "Why are you covered in mud?" she asked.

"Don't ask." Kate and Lasdamon came by next, Lasdamon walking right by Elanna, so that in addition to being covered in mud, one of her legs had purple fuzz sticking in the mud. "You did that somehow, didn't you, and because of what Cat did with the rain cloud?"

Kate smiled craftily. "Maybe." 

"That wasn't me, that was Cat!" Kate's smile widened.  

Elanna sat up and began to pick the purple fluff off her pants. Kate gave a short laugh at Elanna's expression as she picked out the shaggy purple fur. She and Joe stood beside Kari, Gatomon, Lasdamon and Raimon. Gatomon's smile was wide, but her eyes were pained and she looked again at Kari.

"Elanna, you're so silly," a faint raspy voice said. Kari's eyes were opened slightly. Joe went to her, putting a finger to her lips. "Don't talk, save your strength." Elanna now stood up, brushing off the mud and leaves that clung to her. 

Matt and Gabumon arrived now, TK following behind him, with Patamon in his arms as Cat trailed behind him, holding Foximon. Matt stopped short when he saw Elanna, covered in mud. He moved to help her brush it off. Kate laughed at his actions, seeing him trying to be careful when he was actually making more of a mess.

"What happened?"

"I skidded and tripped. Matt, I can do it myself, you know." Matt looked at her, and then went to check on Kari.

Elanna finally cleared off the majority of the mud as more kids, digimon and mummies began to arrive. Clumps of mud were still on her shoes. Presley stepped into view and looked at the pile of mud by Elanna and at her soiled clothes. "Not going to ask, don't want to know," he commented.

Surprisingly, Tai was one of the last of the stragglers to arrive. "Why haven't you helped Kari yet?" he demanded Joe, his eyes blazing, and his fist trembling slightly again.

"We were watching the entertainment!" Kate replied with a grin and a shrug.

"Hey!" Elanna protested in mock anger.

Tai took one look at his sister and laughed outright. "Gee, thanks for the support, Tai," she remarked sardonically.

"Gomen," he apologized. He turned to Kari. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked caringly.

"Joe told me not to talk so I can regain my strength," Kari replied.  

"Then why did you just talk?" he joked. He turned to Joe. "What can you do to make her feel better?" he asked.

"Well, she should keep the cloth on her forehead and she can take these cough drops. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and she'll be fit as a fiddle."

"You hear that, Kari? You get some rest." 

Kari took the cough drops and lay down to sleep. Elanna wiped a muddy finger on her shirt and touched Kari's forehead, her fingers resting there softly. "Sleep well, Hikari," she whispered.

Hours passed. Kate sat, her back against a tree. She sighed softly. When being in the shade, the heat seemed not so vigorous any more. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her binoculars, playing with idly. She was bored. She was more used to being active. She wished something exciting would happen. Not an attack or anything. Something good.

"Hi, Kate!" 

Kate was startled. She had not heard this voice all afternoon. She wasn't sure if she should be hearing it now.

_"Kari_?"

"Yeah?" The smallest girl crawled into Kate's lap, her mild red eyes wide with curiosity of why the older girl was startled at her appearance.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"Nothing's wrong, in fact, something good happened!"

"What?" Kari looked up at the pre-teen.

"You're feeling better, of course! I wasn't expecting to see you so spry all of a sudden! I wasn't even expecting to see you awake!"

Kari blushed prettily. "Well, I _was_ resting before Joe even noticed I was sick. I'm not completely healed yet, but I can get up and do stuff."

"That's good. I was feeling like I would have to use my power to cool your fever down! Fire of Ice!" Kate joked, not expecting to have her power burst from her fingertips like before.

"Hiya! Fire of Ice!" she joked again.

Suddenly, a beam made of ice shot out of her outspread hands, coming from the middle of her palm. The ice shot out, and engulfed the tree in front of her. The tree became a block of solid ice. Not like frost, which simply covers the tree, but _into_ ice, meaning any damage done to the ice would add damage to whatever was frozen. And then, the fire began.

Flames rushed up at the icicle-tree, melting it in a matter of seconds. Where a tree used to stand, there was now just a puddle of water.

Kate stared at her hands, than at the puddle that used to be a tree, than back at her hands in disbelief and fright. Kari's eyes widened in fright and surprise. She turned to stare at Kate, who stared back just as perplexedly. Slowly, Kari whispered, 

"Kate, you're not supposed to have your power."  

                                                               *  *  * 

"There! It's perfect! Don't you think it's perfect, Heka?"

Heka stared at the dark humanoid shape intently in the lab of Scarab's new building. 

"What's it for?"

"This will be destroying the mummies once I find them."

Scarab led the shape by an appendage to what seemed to be a shooting gallery of sorts. "Now for some testing." Several pictures of Jakal were tacked up on the wall. The shape deftly destroyed each one. 

"What will you do soon?" Scarab asked it.

"Destroy the mummies and capture the prince," it answered.

"Good, good," Scarab whispered, his eyes narrowing. "The worlds will be in ruins."

                                                                *  *  * 

"-and it just happened! Popped right out and destroyed the tree! I wasn't even _trying_ to summon it!"

Kate sat down with her knees hugged to her chest as Elanna leaned against a tree, her eyes hooded and her face grim. Cat, Tai, Izzy and Kari sat near. 

"This isn't good. Our powers are supposed to be locked away; with the exception of Cat, Kate, Kari and Davis having to go through the tests to get their powers, but now you've got them and Gennai said they were locked away as soon as Kate found hers." Elanna said.

"This shouldn't be happening. It's an unnatural phenomenon and it isn't logical. We weren't even supposed to find them the first time, not until the ultimate evil arrives. And if the ultimate evil isn't Myotismon or the Dark Masters, than who can it be?" Izzy regarded.

"Are you sure you're not pulling our legs, Kate?" Tai asked. 

Kate was ready to make an angry retort, but Kari cut in. "She's not, Tai! I saw it with my own eyes! There's the puddle! Look before it evaporates!" Sure enough, the puddle was still there. 

Cat was looking strangely at the sky. "Something is going to happen," she whispered. 

The six children looked around at each other.

                                                                 *  *  *  

"Go, my shabtis! We'll see if the creation is necessary!" Scarab commanded his newest shabti army, newly created in his newly created lab.

"You," he directed to an unknown being, "stay here until I command. You may not even be needed until later."

"Fine," the figure answered in an angsty voice.

The shabtis marched forward in the direction the mummies were by use of trackers invented by Scarab. Few purple-clothed shabtis led many blue-clothed shabtis. Scarab felt his revenge was very near. Metalseadramon had barely helped him so far, so if he gained immortality, what would he owe?

"This will be the very best day in my history!"

                                                                 *  *  * 

Jakal sat idly, discussing the strange differences of the Real world and the Digiworld with Agumon. Jakal could only think of the pros of the Real world, while Agumon was arguing quite loudly that the Real world had way more cons it had.

"-in fact, the only good thing about the Real world I can think of is watermelon-" Agumon was saying before Jakal stiffened.

"Quiet!" He hissed.

"You just want me to be quiet because you're losing the argument-"

"Shh! I think I hear something!"

Agumon quieted immediately, instinctively raising his claws lest it be Metalseadramon. A rustling of the large bushes was heard, soft at first, making Agumon wonder how Jakal had heard it, but gradually it grew louder and louder. The climax came – a bush right beside rustled. Jakal stood upright in a flashed, his eyes narrowed. 

Out of the bushes, came a shabti.

Jakal kicked it to smithereens, than turned to Agumon. "Go, quickly, find the others! Scarab is here and he sent shabties and they found us!"

Agumon nodded, though he didn't really understand what the fuss was about. Two more shabties appeared. "Go!" Jakal shouted. Agumon nodded again and ran off as fast as his stumpy legs could go, yelling, "Shabties are here!"

Jakal turned and found five more shabties. More came, and he found the total had come up to eleven, not counting the one he had already destroyed. Even more came. "This is will get nasty," he grumbled. "With the Strength of RA!"

*  *  *

"Hurry! Jakal said the shabties are here!"

Nefertina and Rath looked up from the conversation they were having with Sora, Davis, Mimi, Joe, Palmon, Gomamon, Veemon, Biyomon and Tentomon.

"Are you sure? I mean, did he say "shabties are ugly" or "if a shabti were here I'd kick it's ugly a-"

"That's not what he said! He said shabties were here and then this man made of clay came out of the bushes!"

Rath looked over to Nefertina, who nodded. "Let's go!" They rushed after Agumon, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Davis and the digimon following behind. They followed into the clearing and they saw Jakal in his falcon armor, single-handedly defeating three shabties at a time. But they noticed he was tiring, slowly but surely. Agumon rushed back to retrieve the others.

Rath turned to Nefertina. "Don't transform. You save your strength until we need it and I'll help Jakal." Nefertina nodded slowly, this being one of the few times where they agreed. Rath rushed into the battle, shouting, "With the Strength of RA!" He glowed momentarily, the shape of his cobra armor taking place. Mimi, Joe, Davis and Sora all gasped, awed at the intricate Falcon Armor and the elaborate Cobra armor. 

Agumon suddenly showed up, panting and out of breath, the rest of the Digidestined and digimon behind him. "I brought everyone . . . " he said slowly, collapsing on the spot.

"Agumon! Buddy!" Tai shouted, running to his partner. "I'm so . . . tired, Tai," he mumbled.

"Rest," Tai said. He suddenly got a glance of Jakal and Rath fighting the shabties. "Their armor is . . . that?" He asked, disbelief passing over his face. He watched as Jakal spread his wings and flew upwards, taking out his bow and arrows and shooting the three shabties that had ambushed Rath. "They can do all that?" he asked.

"All that and more," Nefertina grinned proudly. "You haven't even seen mine and Armon's."

"When I heard you guys had armor, I was thinking lame medieval armor, not this . . ."

Sounds of running caused him to look up, and he saw Elanna and Kari, followed by Presley, Raimon and Gatomon. "Kari, you should rest some more!" Elanna was calling.

"Really, I'm all right!" Kari called back. Kari sauntered over to Agumon to comfort him, while Elanna stayed where she was, intense shock passing over her face. "What _are_ those?!" She asked in a mixture of fear and shock. She turned to Raimon. "What kind of digimon are they?"

Raimon looked up at her human friend. "Elanna, those aren't digimon. I have no idea what they are."

"I do." 

Elanna looked up at Presley, whose green eyes were narrowed with suspicion and disbelief. "They're shabties. There these clay men that Scarab makes. There not particularly dangerous, but they're strong and attack in groups that can range fifty and up. Scarab makes a lot in his factories."

Elanna was looking confused. "But in Egyptology, shabties are clay statues of men placed in the tombs of the higher class of Egypt. They believed that once the mummy was in the afterlife, the shabties would come to life and serve the mummy like a servant to a master."

Presley grimaced. "Scarab wasn't dead when he was put in the tomb, so why should his shabties?" His face softened. "Hey, how do you know that?"

"I told you, I'm obsessed with ancient Egypt." 

"Watch out!" Raimon pushed Elanna to the ground as a shabti fired a blast of energy with his blasting scepter. Elanna quickly got to her feet, looking at Presley irately. "I thought you said they weren't dangerous!"

"Sue me, I lied," he said diving behind a tree as another blast narrowly missed his ear. He, Raimon and Elanna made their way to the others. "Great, they spotted me. Now they're not going to leave me alone." He growled. "Something's weird about this, though. How can shabties be here when Scarab isn't? You don't think he's here . . . " He looked over his shoulder nervously as though expecting Scarab to come flying and grab him.

Suddenly, Elanna felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ahh! It's Scarab!" she shrieked, running forward and stepping on Raimon's tail. 

"Hold your chariots, it's just me!" Nefertina yelled. "You guys should get with the group, some shabties have singled you out cause you're alone and it'll be harder to get attacked in a group!" As if to prove her point, a shabti leapt onto her back. She grabbed it effortlessly by an arm and flung it calmly into a tree.

Going to the group, Presley smirked. "And you told me you had the Crest of Bravery!"

"Shut up." She mumbled. Arriving to the other kids, she saw the armor of Jakal and Rath. A thoughtful look passed over her face as she noted that Jakal's armor was that of the falcon, and his amulet was also a falcon. She couldn't think of any gods that were snake-like, but seeing that Rath was a scribe. . .  She looked over at Nefertina, who was just itching to get into the fight. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked Nefertina.

"Yeah, sure," Nefertina smiled. 

"Do you have certain Egyptian gods that you worship that grants you the energy source to your armor? I mean, am I correct in saying that Horus is the patron god of Jakal and Thoth is the patron god of Rath?"

Nefertina nodded. "Yeah, that's right! You even have the gods' right! Horus is Jakal's patron god and Thoth is Rath's!" Nefertina smiled slyly. "Can you guess mine?"

Elanna looked at Nefertina's cat shaped amulet and smiled, knowing at once who hers was. "Yours is Bastet!"

"Right! Here's a tricky one. Can you guess Armon's?" 

Elanna's brow furrowed as she tapped her cheek with a finger. She remembered that Armon's amulet was in the shape of a ram. Her face brightened.

"Is Armon's patron god Khnumn?"

"Yep!"

Elanna turned to Presley. "Do you have armor too?"

"Me? Nah." 

Presley suddenly became more interested in watching the battle. He watched as Rath drew his sword and slashed through five shabties at a time. He watched as Jakal flew up in the air and dove towards a shabti, shattering it. He was forced to watch in turn as a shabti clubbed Rath in the head, making him stumble. Rath kicked the shabti hard, destroying it while holding his head, but another shabti hit him in the back of his legs, causing him to fall over. He tried to get up, but the shabti dealt him the final blow – a blast with the scepter. Rath's armor disappeared, leaving him vulnerable to shabti attacks.  

"Rath!" He shouted, running to the fallen mummy. "Wait!" Armon held on his shoulder. "Presley, I thought you knew enough to stay away from shabties!" He nodded to Nefertina, who ran to help Rath. Rath mumbled and tried to get up, but the end of the scepter was right in his face. Well, it was until Nefertina kicked it away, than kicked the shabti in the groin. Had the shabti been a human, it would have hurt a _lot_.

Nefertina clenched her teeth. It would have been so much better to transform, but she knew she mustn't. Where there were shabties there was Scarab. Jakal was suddenly shot from the sky with a blast from a scepter. He returned in his mummy form. 

The digimon hadn't attacked yet on account of an order from Jakal. Now it looked like they would have to, even though they didn't know that the shabties were . . . shabties. 

'_If only I could transform . . . but I'll to explain about the shabties so they'll have a chance!'_ Nefertina thought angrily. 

"So . . . what are they?" Palmon asked, her emerald green eyes flickered to where the shabties were fighting with Jakal. His strength wasn't gone yet, even if he was in mummy form. 

"Those," Nefertina explained, "are called shabties. They're servants of Scarab, and they're made by him in his plants. They can be pretty dangerous at times, so I don't know if any one but experienced fighters of them can do that much damage to Scarab's servants. At water they simply dissolve, but Kate's puddle has long but evaporated." She joked.

Jakal was lying on the ground near Rath, out of commission after a nasty punch from a shabti. "Take the prince and run," he croaked. "I never run from a fight!" Nefertina spat.

The shabties began to surround the two remaining mummies, Presley, the Digidestined and the Digimon. Sora glanced around fearfully. There many more shabties than there were of them, she noticed. She moved fearfully towards Tai, watching in terror as one of the shabties took aim at her with his scepter. She suddenly realized, in horror, that she was its target. Tai noticed this. "Sora!" He pushed her to the ground, feeling the pulsating blast above his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Shaken, Sora nodded. The group moved closer together as the shabties stalked closer. " I have to transform, Jakal!" Nefertina yelled. "No!" he called back. "You need to save your strength in case Scarab shows up!" Nefertina growled. "You know he's right," Armon said.

"Why not let us digimon take care of them?" Veemon asked, tensing his muscles. "You probably could. . . even normal people can destroy them with kicks and stuff . . . but not for long, anyhow." 

"Wait. . . you said they dissolve at water, right?" Gomamon asked.

Armon nodded, his eyes on the approaching shabties.

Gomamon winked at Raimon. "Let's go!"

Gatomon rushed towards them. "Lightning Claw!" Gatomon's claw shattered an approaching shabti. "Barely scratched him," she said.

Lasdamon followed suite. "Rainbow Claw!" Her attack was similar, although she left rainbow colored marks there, collapsing the shabti.

"Marching Fishes!" Fish appeared from nowhere, water spouting from their mouths. The from the forty or so fishes sprayed about seventy or so shabties, destroying half of their numbers, but where each shabti was destroyed, tow came in its place. 

"Watericity!" Raimon's water attack spiraled down towards six shabties, electricity crackling along with it. The shabties dissolved, but the electricity went on, crackling around the shabties until they exploded. Izzy shielded his eyes as the bits rock and clay flew everywhere, hitting his body and landing in his hair.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Fire Fox Paws!"

"Vee Head Butt!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Even Agumon managed a weak, "Pepper Breath!" "Wow! Digimon can do all that?" Presley asked in amazement. "All that and more!" TK said proudly. 

Elanna kicked a shabti away from her, watching it crumble. "Wait till you see them digivolve!" She smiled. Suddenly, her expression changed. "Watch it!" She swung her leg in a roundhouse kick, kicking a shabti in the head as it made a grab for Presley.

"How about you watch it," Kate muttered, diving towards Elanna and heaving her out of the way as another shabti swiped a rock-hard hand towards her head.

"We can't go on like this!" grunted Cat, slapping a shabti across the face when it reached for her. Its head snapped upwards and off. "The digimon are tiring, and Rath and Jakal are still too tired to fight! Plus, they still keep coming!" Foximon tried to take on another shabti, but it kicked her into a tree. "Oh no! Foximon!" Cat ran off to aid her digimon.

"Don't give up hope, guys!" Matt grunted, punching a shabti twice and topping it off with a flashy knee-to-chin. He panted after finishing his combo. "Let's keep it up! For the mummies!" Nefertina felt a blush creep up into her dead cheeks. 

Suddenly, a shabti from behind Matt lifted him off his feet and threw him to the ground. "Matt!" TK called, rushing off to assist his brother. Most of the digimon were now too tired to fight. The digidestined now had to fight using there own strengths. 

"There . . .  must . . . be a way . . . to destroy them all . . . with one blow!" Elanna grunted as a shabti hefted her off her feet. "Let go of her, you!" Tai shouted, his foot connecting with the shabti's head with a bone-crunching clunk. Elanna dropped to all fours a gasped, as she was aided into standing by Armon.

"Let . . . go!" Kate grunted. She was being held in chokehold by the shabti.

"Hey!" Davis kicked the shabti in the shins. Luckily, he dropped Kate. Unluckily, the shabti dropped Kate onto Davis. "Ouch! Kate, you're heavy!"

"Say that again and I'll knock your teeth out."

"There's a way to get rid of them all, I know it!" Cat cried.

"If you're talking about our powers, Cat, than think again! Our powers are locked away and we won't get them again until the ultimate evil arrives, and if I recall correctly, Gennai said we weren't going to get them any time soon!" Izzy shouted.

"There has to be a way." Elanna said, her hand by her heart, resting on top of her crest. Her eyes closed lightly.

"There has to." Presley almost seemed to mimic her action, his hand on his heart, although his hand was resting on his amulet, over his heart. His eyes also closed. But a faint turquoise light caused him open them. "Elanna . . . you crest . . ."

Elanna opened her eyes. They flickered downwards  to her crest, which glowing with a faint turquoise light. She looked at Presley, then she gasped. "My crest?! Look at your amulet!" Presley's eyes flitted downwards towards his amulet, which was bathed in a faint golden light. Twin gasps sounded from the two of them. All the others looked and gasped, including Jakal and Rath, who still lay. Even the shabties paused in their actions and regarding the two glowing charms.

Presley's eyes rolled back in their sockets. Elanna's did two. A strong windy mist whistled around them, ruffling their hair. Elanna let out a groan as she felt a faint presence in her mind. Their eyes turned back to normal – almost. For a brief instant, Elanna's eyes were the emerald green shade that Presley's was. However, Presley's eyes were the soft blue Elanna's were. Both blinked at the exact same time, and the green appeared once more in Presley's eyes while the blue crept back into Elanna's eyes.

The windy mist was still there, but now it began to spin around like a mini tornado. Many of the kids and digimon began to slip or lose their footing, and Nefertina and Armon had to hold onto Jakal and Rath to keep them from blowing away in the gale. Some of the shabties _did_ lose their footing, but Presley and Elanna didn't even flinch. They faced each other, their eyes staring straight at each other, not noticing the wind. It was as if they were rooted to the ground. Not even their hair was blowing anymore.

Unexpectedly, a bright flash of silver light flared, blinding everyone who dared to look upon it. Everybody immediately covered his or her eyes. Once the light had dimmed into nothingness, everyone couldn't help but notice the lack of presences – all the shabties were gone. The windstorm hadn't completely gone away, but it gradually leaving. Things still spun around. A small sharp rock – a broken piece of shabti – hit Presley sharply on his left wrist. 

Izzy noticed this. "Presley, are you okay?" 

"Ouch!" Elanna clutched at her left wrist, and in the same sport where Presley was hit, there was an angry red mark. Izzy could see that Presley had an identical welt. Something in his mind clicked. It was a long shot, he knew that. He heard a case like that only once before. But it fit. He picked up his laptop, which had fallen, even though he knew he didn't have to use it. This theory came straight from thought.

"What just happened?" Elanna asked weakly. "The eyes, the winds, everything, what happened?" Izzy blinked. He knew this was time to tell the others his hypothesis. He walked slowly towards the others. 

"Guys, I think I have a theory."   

The end! Of chapter 3 that is! Yokata, you know all of the hidden stuff here; the eyes, the teeth, etc. Maj, I'll talk to you more later. Yokata, I know you're going to hurt me for stopping it here, so leave me alone and I'll work on the next chapter. I hope this chapter amounts to the others, and I hope it was better, so off you go, review, click the button, and I'll receive your comments, constructive criticism, and flames. (hopefully not flames) Ja, baby! 


End file.
